


crafty: absolute disaster on main

by Feenie



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, Dr Crafty
Genre: Friendship, Gen, crafty no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: A simple ficlet with Crafty's crew meeting Linkara





	crafty: absolute disaster on main

“Hello? Is this working, can you hear me?”

“I can hear you loud and clear, Crafty.”

It was a lazy evening over at Crafty’s lab. Crafty laid back in a rather large chair, Nurse sitting beside him. On the screen was Linkara, Pollo sitting nearby.

“Glad to know the internet’s back! Disgustilda destroyed the last router, so I’m hiding the new one where she can never find it,” Crafty declared, grinning.

“Nice to see you again, Linkara!” Nurse greeted, waving. “How have you been?”

“Could be better, really,” Linkara admitted with a wince. “Let’s just say the past few weeks have been  _ rough. _ How are things over with you two?”

“We’re doing splendid~!” Crafty replied, grinning. “Actually, better than splendid! We’ve gotten two more roommates!”

He spun his chair around. “Messi! Pepper! Come over here and say hi!”

Messi was the first to arrive, budging into view. “Who’s this nerd?”

“Linkara, meet Messibelle, our new maid!” Crafty said, gesturing to Messi. “I may have...accidentally created her with a bunch of random cleaning supplies.”

“ _ Accidentally? _ ” Linkara repeated, raising his eyebrows. “...that would make you the third scientist I know who’s created life via chemistry.”

“Third? Third?!” Crafty pouted, folding his arms.

“Messibelle, meet Linkara! He and Crafty have been friends for a pretty long time now!” Nurse introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Linkara!” Messi greeted. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to clean the bathrooms again. There was a sliiiiight accident with your hair gel, Crafty.”

“What do you mean a ‘slight’ accident? Messi!” Crafty called after Messi as she slipped away. Pepper took her place, nervously twirling a tentacle.

“Who did you want me to meet, Doctor?” she asked.

“Pepper, meet Linkara! I do his title cards!” Crafty introduced, gesturing to the screen. “Linkara, meet Pepper, our chef!”

“Oh! I’ve heard of you!” Pepper realized. “I remember hearing on the news something about a giant robot in Minnesota? Was that you?”

“Kinda sorta,” Linkara responded. “That’s a story to share later. How did you end up with Crafty?”

“Well…I was working as a waitress in a seafood restaurant, and Crafty noticed me. He invited me to work as his personal chef, and...here I am,” Pepper explained.

“Crafty, that’s...that’s rather kind of you,” Linkara noted, smiling.

Crafty huffed loudly, turning away. “Yeah, well, I needed to stop living off pizza rolls and fast food. Pepper was just in the right place at the right time, it could’ve been anyone else!”

Despite his attempts to sound like he didn’t care, there was a bit of a smile on his face as well.

Pepper smiled brightly in turn. “It’s been really nice living here! I mean, it’s a bit chaotic with all the guests who come in, but it’s a nice change of pace from...well, working at a seafood restaurant.”

She paused, then yelped. “I forgot, pie in the oven! It was nice talking to you Linkara!” Pepper said as she sped away.

Nurse sniffed, then winced. “Oof, I hope it isn’t burned…”

“Anything good on your end, Linkara?” Crafty asked. “I mean, it can’t be all ‘eldritch horrors and Silent Hill’ for you, can it?”

“Well, I installed a new voice onto Pollo!” Linkara explained. “It’s taking a bit of getting used to instead of the default Microsoft voice, but I think it’s a good fit on him!”

“It is,” Pollo chimed in. “I sound a bit less like a robot, and more like--are you okay, Crafty?”

Crafty gripped the arms of his chair, eyes wide. “You didn’t. Oh my gosh, you didn’t.”

“Did...what, exactly?” Linkara asked.

“You made his voice sound like mine!” Crafty squealed.

Linkara blinked, then inwardly groaned when he realized just how similar Pollo and Crafty sounded now. “I mean, it--”

“You old scamp, Linkara, you, you didn’t have to, but that’s amazing!” Crafty went on, Nurse making a face caught somewhere between a grimace and a wince. “He’s absolutely perfect~!”

“...I’m going to burst his bubble if you don’t,” Pollo said, and Linkara could almost hear the eyeroll in his voice.

“Doctor, uh…” Nurse began.

“Crafty, his voice wasn’t meant to sound like yours,” Linkara admitted, looking away. “It was randomly generated, and he kinda just...went with it.”

“Still, he sounds like me~!” Crafty hummed in delight. “I’m counting that as a win for me!”

Linkara sighed and shook his head. “...fair enough.”


End file.
